


Dream Walker

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal Play, Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Light Angst, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are able to enter Bucky’s dream to help him





	Dream Walker

“Can you tell me where they’re hiding?” you asked the small boy in front of you.

He shook his head no, fear written on his face.

“I’m not gonna hurt them, I’m here to help. I can’t do that though if you won’t tell me. Please, I promise nothing will happen to you.”

He pointed towards a small shack, “under there,” he whispered.

“There will be a man who’ll be there to help you and the others, his name is Captain America, you can trust him ok?” You asked.

“Yes.”

You woke up startled, breathing heavy. You hated having to break the connection suddenly. You picked up your phone and texted Steve the coordinates of where the kids that escaped from HYDRA were. You were a dream walker and you were able to enter into people’s minds and interact as they slept. As long as you knew what the person looked like, you could find their dream and enter it.

You sneezed and reached for the box of tissues next to your bed. You were coming down with something and you groaned as you threw yourself down on the pillow again.

“Not good,” you muttered to yourself as you balled the tissue and threw it into the bin on the floor. You closed your eyes again, knowing you’d be able to sleep now that your job was done. You rolled on your side and made yourself comfortable, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bucky was strapped down to some sort of chair, people were surrounding him, talking in some other language.

“Don’t do this please,” his voice pleading for anyone to hear him.

“Wipe him,” a man said.

“Please don’t do this, I’ll do what you want.”

He was struggling to get out of the restraints as someone came up to him with a mouth guard in his hand. Bucky opened his mouth and dropped his head in defeat when the mouth guard was inserted. You heard the electricity buzz through the room and watched as the volts shot through Bucky, his body going rigid with each strike. His screams were so loud it was deafening. You tried yelling at everyone around you to turn it off; but your pleas went unnoticed.

You made your way in front of all the men and stood in front of Bucky as they turned off the machine and his body relaxed. You reached your hand forward to tuck the hair behind his ear and he looked up at you, his normal bright blue eyes were blank and cold as stone.

“Ready to comply,” he said.

* * *

Your eyes shot open and you sucked in a huge breath, feeling your heartbeat race. You had been in Bucky’s head when he was having a nightmare; and you couldn’t do anything to change it because they were old memories he was reliving. You practically jumped out of bed and headed towards his room. You raised your hand to knock gently when he pulled open the door, standing there in nothing but a pair of light gray sweatpants, hanging low on his hips.

“Y/N..” he trailed off, eyes full on concern as he looked at your panicked expression.

“I’m so sorry, I’m coming down with a cold and I have a difficult time controlling it when I’m under the weather, I never meant to intrude,” you rambled.

He placed his metal hand over your mouth effectively shutting you up.

“Sorry you had to be there to see that. I don’t want you having to deal with my past too.” He lowered his hand from your mouth.

“How long ago was that?” You asked, your voice practically a whisper.

He looked past you into the hallway and when he saw no one around, he pulled you into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

“That was my first time of out cryo; I had only been wiped once before. I learned over the years not to beg because there was no use and they’d just do it anyway.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “Listen, just try not to let it happen again, I don’t want you to have to deal with this shit too.”

“Bucky, if you let me, I can try to help you,’ you said.

“No, go back to sleep. I’ll be fine, and don’t tell anyone about this, especially Steve, he worries too much about me anyway.”

He ushered you out of his room and you made your way back to yours, thinking about what you just saw. Your mind was running a mile a minute, no wonder he had nightmares often. You knew he had been tortured and made to do horrible things; but to see it first hand was frightening.

You looked at the clock, it was 4:50am and you knew Bucky wasn’t going to go back to sleep again, you gave a small sigh and rolled over, letting sleep take you again, hoping to not end up in anyone else’s dreams.

* * *

Bucky ignored you the next three days, your cold getting worse and making you hop around the avenger’s dreams. Most of the time you were able to hide in the back ground, no one suspecting a thing. Your team mates had some vivid imaginations and you woke up laughing a few times, wishing you could use their dreams against them.

You walked into the common room, looking like death when Natasha strolled up to you.

“If you breathe a word about what you saw, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m so sorry Nat, it’s this cold; I have a hard time controlling it when I’m sick. I promise I won’t say anything about your dream. Although, Sam might want to know..” you laughed as you continued towards the kitchen for some coffee, Bucky sitting at a bar stool watching you.

“Hey Buck,” you said quietly.

“Hey,” his response was clipped.

“I’m sorry again for the other night. I’m just having a hard time controlling it; but I promise I didn’t say anything to anyone about it. Have you thought about my offer to help?”

“Nope, I gotta go.”

He stood and walked down the hall to his room, leaving his empty coffee mug on the table. You knew you crossed a line by entering his dream; but you didn’t think he would be this upset over it. You grabbed your mug of coffee and made your way down to his room. You raised your hand to knock on his door when you heard quiet grunts of the other side.

“Hey Y/N. Whatcha doing?” Steve asked, startling you, your hand dropping to your side.

“Nothing, I just wanted to check on Bucky, he’s been off lately.”

“Yeah, his dreams are acting up again. He’ll be OK in a few days, just give him some space.”

“Right. Well, I’m gonna try to take a nap, get over this cold.”

“Sleep well,” Steve said.

* * *

You heard moaning as you walked around the corner, Bucky’s door was shut but not latched, so you pushed it open enough to peek inside. You bit your lip and pressed your thighs together as you watched him, his boxers and sweatpants around his ass and his metal hand pumping his cock. His eyes were screwed tight as he was thrusting his hips into his hand, quickening his pace.

“Fuck, don’t stop Y/N,” he moaned.

Your breathing picked up and your eyes became hooded as you heard your name fall from his lips. You knew this is how you could help him. You pulled your t-shirt over your head and pulled your pajama pants and panties off. You pushed his bedroom door all the way open and his eyes popped open when he heard the hinge creak ever so softly. He stilled his movements and looked at you.

“Please don’t stop,” you practically begged.

You walked over to the foot of the bed and crawled up on all fours, never breaking eye contact.

“Can I help you with that?” You motioned towards his cock in his hand.

He loosened his grip and nodded his head, “sure doll.”

You straddled his legs, your ass sitting on his lower thighs as you bent your head down to take his cock in your mouth. It was so thick and the way the ridges and veins danced over your tongue made you moan. He laced his fingers through your hair and started guiding your head up and down. He was gentle in his actions as to not hurt you but made sure you knew how he wanted it. You were so turned you couldn’t help your body rocking on his leg, trying to relieve some your need.

“Fuck baby girl; that feels so amazing, you swirling your tongue over me like that and riding my leg. Oh fuck,” he moaned as you hollowed your cheeks and took him further down your throat.

He pulled you off him with a pop.

“You gotta stop doll, I’m gonna come and I want to be inside you when I do.”

You crawled up his body, lining him up with your entrance and slowly slid down until he was fully sheathed in you; you placed your hands on his chest for support and breathed for a minute. He was so big that there was a little burn, but he held your hips in place until you were adjusted.

“Bucky please, I need to move,” you begged.

He released his hold on you enough for you to start bouncing up and down on his cock. You bounced up on his cock so only the tip was in you, before impaling yourself on him again.

He released your hip with his right hand and moved it to your clit, making tight circles on your bundle of nerves. You were so close you felt like you were on fire, every nerve ending on high alert.

“Come on baby girl, I wanna feel you.”

He increased the pressure and his pace on your clit as he started slamming up into you.

“Bucky,” you screamed as you came hard, soaking him.

He flipped the both of you so he was on top and he pulled your legs up over his shoulders, lifting your ass off the bed. He continued his assault on your over sensitive clit as he pounded you into the mattress, you were moaning so load as your second orgasm hit you.

“That’s it baby girl, scream for me. I’m so close, do you have another one in there for me?” He grunted.

“No, please, I wanna feel you cum,” you moaned.

He moved his hand away from your clit and found your soaked asshole and started pressed into it with his finger, moving in time with his thrusts. You couldn’t control your hips and they would raise up into his thrust as he entered and would lower as he pulled out, pressing his finger further into your ass.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned, the pressure making your third orgasm build.

“That’s it, you’re so close. Come on doll, let go, I’m right there with you. F-fuck,” he groaned as he started coming.

You felt his cock pulsating in you and you came again, your walls fluttering around him, milking him dry. He pulled out of you and lay down on the bed next to you, brushing the hair from your face, both of your bodies slick with sweat and juices.

“Time to get back into your own head doll. Thanks for helping me out tonight, I needed that,” Bucky said looking at you.

You woke up tangled in the sheets and you fell out of bed, trying to get up too quickly. You needed him so bad after that dream you thought you might explode.

You scrambled to your feet and ran down to Bucky’s room, pounding on the door. He opened it and looked at you, eyes dark with lust. You raked your eyes down his form and saw his erection straining against the loose sweatpants.

“Hey doll, eager to try the real thing?”

You pushed him into his room and slammed the door behind you, not caring who heard.


End file.
